The present invention relates to managing telephone calls directed to call service centers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for routing both toll-free and caller-paid telephone calls to call servicing centers.
Many business enterprises make use of toll-free numbers, such as 800, 877 or 888 numbers, to provide customers with call services that allow customers to dial in and speak to company representatives or hear a recording. The call service is supported by one or more call service centers that may handle such functions as product ordering, dissemination of product information, or general company information. Customers typically expect prompt attention to their inquiries and thus may avoid doing business with companies that use telephone services which place customers on hold for extended periods of time. Both the customer and the company providing the call service desire efficient call distribution and handling.
If a company has a call service that uses a single call center with a group of agents available at one location, the company provides its customers with a toll-free number that is routed to an automatic call distribution device (ACD). The ACD is linked to the various agents at the call service center and can route calls based on agent availability and expertise. While this method of call distribution is effective for handling telephone calls directed to a single call center having agents in the same geographical area, it does not address the need for handling calls over a toll-free line to a business enterprise having multiple call centers in various geographical locations.
One solution to managing multiple call service centers that are geographically dispersed is provided by the GEOTEL Intelligent CallRouter® (ICR). The ICR service provides interfaces to multiple carrier networks and provides call routing to agents at call service centers independent of the particular toll-free network provider used. Present telephone systems utilize the ICR to manage incoming call center traffic over toll-free lines and do not address caller-paid calls (i.e., calls billed to the caller). Business enterprises that offer call services may wish to use a local telephone number to maintain a local presence to their customers even though the local number may connect to a call service center in another geographical location. Additionally, toll-free numbers can be a large expense for a business enterprise and some businesses may choose to convert more of their telephone traffic to regular telephone numbers if the local (caller-paid) numbers can offer the same level of service to their calling customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for managing call distribution to call service centers that can handle both caller-paid and toll-free telephone calls.